The REAL Sting
by neutralplanet
Summary: Takes place during the events of The sting in the real world Not the dream one. R&R Plz
1. Prolouge

NOTE: i used the neutral planet's script of "the sting" so ya.

© Do the math,

Opening Credits. Caption: A By-Product Of The TV Industry.

Scene: Planet Express: Hangar. Bender and Fry prepare for a game of Virtual Golf. Bender is all kitted out in golf gear. He takes his club from Fry and puts the ball on the tee.

**Bender:** A hush comes over the crowd. The only sound is Bender calling everyone else a jerk and he swings! He hits the ball and it vanishes into the screen. It lands in the lake. And he slices it into the water, oh man!

He plugs himself into the game and appears on the screen. He jumps into the lake. Enter Hermes and Farnsworth.

**Farnsworth:** Bad news everyone. You're not good enough to go on your next mission.

**Fry:** Hooray!

**Bender:** Not good enough!

They high-five. Leela descends from above in a harness.

**Leela:** Why? Says who?

**Farnsworth:** Because. And says me. It's an extremely dangerous mission that killed my last crew. And you're not nearly as good as them.

**Fry:** Woohoo!

**Bender:** We live to suck another day!

They both do a happy dance. Leela disconnects Bender from the game.

**Leela:** We're just as good as any of those crews you sent to their deaths. What's the mission?

**Farnsworth:** Collecting honey. Ordinary honey.

**Leela:** That doesn't sound so dangerous.

**Farnsworth:** This is no ordinary honey. It's produced by vicious space bees. A single sting of their hideous neuro-toxin can cause instant death!

**Hermes:** And that's if you're not allergic! You don't wanna know what happens then, oh no no, God no!

**Farnsworth:** Your insides will boil out of your eye sockets like a science fair volcano!

**Hermes:** I didn't want to know1

He bursts into tears.

**Farnsworth:** These bees are larger than most Buicks and twice as ugly!

**Fry:** Larger than an American sedan? He gasps. How big is the honey comb?

**Hermes:** Honey comb's big. Yeah yeah yeah.

**Bender:** It's not small?

**Hermes:** No no no.

**Leela:** It'll take more than deadly deadly bees to keep us from doing our job. Come on boys!

**Fry:** But Leela we're no good!

**Leela:** Listen, I'm scared too. But I'm more scared of disappointing myself.

**Fry:** I'm not scared of that at all!

She pushes him towards the ship.

Scene: Ship's Cockpit. The ship flies towards the space beehive and lands just inside. Swarms of bees fly past with their space pollen. Leela paints yellow and black stripes on Bender.

**Leela:** Now bees communicate by dancing.

**Fry:** Like my parents. Oh wait, that was hitting!

**Leela:** So this language cartridge will let you distract them.

She installs the cartridge into the slot in the back of Bender's head.

**Bender:** Ah good! I always have thoughts and feelings that can only be expressed through dance! He dances.(in bee) You stink! Bender's great! Deal with it!

He laughs.

Scene: Beehive. Leela and Fry are wearing the red spacesuits and they make their way into the hive carrying a long hose. A bee flies in front of them and they gasp.

**Leela:** Bender quick! Waggle something!

As Bender talks Fry and Leela make their escape.

**Bender** (in bee): Hello fellow bees. How's the abdomen? Swollen with nectar I trust?

**Bee** (in bee): Duh!

Time Lapse. The crew get closer to the centre of the hive.

**Fry:** Leela let's turn back. There's absolutely no shame in wussing out.

**Leela:** Relax, everything'll be fine!

They look up and see a ship caked in honey. It has a familiar logo on the tail.

**Fry:** Oh my God! The old Planet Express ship!

**Leela:** There's the black box!

She picks it up and plays it.

**Man** on tape: Captain, the bees have us surrounded! Oh the Professor was right, we're not as good as his old crew!

**Captain** on tape: Well I aim to prove him wrong! It'll take more than a few deadly deadly bees to - The sound of buzzing drowns out what he says. He screams. Oh Lord!

He screams some more and Leela switches the tape off.

**Leela:** Uh, couldn't make that out. Too much static!

Fry and Bender aren't so sure.

Time Lapse. The crew crawl into part of the honey comb. It drips with honey.

**Bender:** Ew!

They arrive at the end of the tunnel and gasp.

**Leela:** We found it! The honey comb hideout!

Time Lapse. Leela puts the hose into a river of honey and the hose sucks it up. Fry looks at something else.

**Fry:** Hey what's this goop?

**Leela:** Royal jelly. They feed it to the queen.

**Fry:** Bees make honey _and_ jelly? Huh. How come nothing humans make taste good? The honey comb underneath him gives way and he falls into the jelly. He screams. Help! I can't swim in jelly as far as I know!

Leela pulls him out.

**Leela:** Look! A small bee floats towards them on the jelly. It's a baby queen! Aww she's so cute! You adorable wittle itty bitty fuzzy wuzzy -

**Fry:** Leela! Stop bonding and lets go! I got jelly in my underpants!

**Leela:** I'm taking this bee with us. With queen we can build a hive and make more honey ourselves. Let me just pack her a lunch and we'll go.

She dips a jar into the jelly.

**Bender** (in bee): Pick up the pace lady! I'm sick of shaking my booty for these fat jerks! The bees all stop and glare at Bender. I didn't mean you're all fat. Just fatso there.

He points at a fat bee.

**Bees** (in bee): He insulted our fat queen!

**Queen** (in bee): You try keeping your figure after 10,000 kids!

The bees dive at the crew. They duck. Bender runs away. The queen tries to sting him. Bender grabs a hold of her sting. She shakes him around.

**Leela:** This is where we distinguish ourselves from the last crew. Activate emergency high speed self contained escape pack crisis response unit! Quick!

She flies off with a jet pack. Fry turns his on but he is wearing it the wrong way and flies off upside down. The bees chase him and Leela. Fry hits the sides of the honey comb on the way through the tunnels and Bender hangs onto the queen's sting screaming. Leela dodges a bee and it hits the comb and explodes.

Cut to: Outside Ship. Leela and Fry fly towards it.

**Leela:** Good luck Bender!

They fly through the cargo bay hatch.

Cut to: Ship's Cargo Bay. Leela closes the hatch.

Cut to: Outside Ship. The ship tries to take off but the honey holds it down. The queen prepares her sting.

Cut to: Ship's Cargo Bay. Her sting comes through with Bender on the end.

**Bender:** I'm back baby!

Cut to: Outside Ship. The cargo bay hatch closes, the queen falls from the ship and they take off. The bees sting the ship and dent it. The ship speeds away from the hive, blowing the bees back.

Scene: Ship's Cockpit. Fry cheers and Leela puts the baby queen in a little pet basket.

**Fry:** We made it! We're alive!

**Leela:** Burn on that old crew! The only things they did better than us were suck and die!

**Fry:** Leela we got lucky this time but you should be more careful. I don't want anything to happen to you.

**Leela:** Thanks, but I can look out for myself. Frankly I can smell danger a mile away.

The bee unfolds it's sting.

**Fry:** Look out! Leela screams and the bee flies out of the basket with it's sting poised. Fry runs in front of Leela. You want her you'll have to go through me.

The bee goes through Fry and he and Leela fall to the floor. The bee writhes around on the floor, dying. Bender quickly throws it into the airlock and jettisons it. It floats away into space and a space truck hits it. Leela looks where the sting hit her.


	2. Taco 911

Leela: You call that a wound? That's a boo-boo... Oh, I feel woozy.(Faints)

NOTE: BAM this is where we still are the real world and fry is not dead, (See "The Sting")

(Bender kneel beside them.)

Bender (crying): Who will Bender steal from now?

Scene: Taco Bell Hospital. The gang expect Fry and Leela are with Dr. Good(I made Dr. Good up)

Doctor: I have good news, and bad news.

Farnsworth: Oh deer.

Doctor: Good news is Fry is alive.

Gang Except Fry and Leela: YA!

Doctor: Bad news is, Leela is in a coma.

Bender: Not the common Soap Oprah Plot twist!

Doctor: Yes indeed.

Amy: Since when do you know about Plot twists bender?

Bender: I watched all my circuits, Duh.

Farnsworth: So, what has come of Fry?

Doctor: His new spleen came from a guy who liked to motorcycle.

Hermes: How do you know?

Doctor: I Operated.

Hermes: Oh. Can we go see Leela?

Doctor: I don't see why not.

Scene: Leela's Hospital bed. The Gang Except Leela and a few others came

Hermes and LaBarbara pay their visits to Leela. Hermes puts piece of burning paper on the bed.

LaBarbara: Husband, can't you go anywhere without lighting something up?

Hermes: It's an old Jamaican accounting tradition. We burn her timecard. That way her zombie doesn't come back looking for her final paycheque.

then Amy comes

Amy: She looks so natural. It's funny to think she's clammed full of sawdust and preservatives.

Scruffy comes and Hermes looks at Scruffy.

Hermes: I don't even know who this guy is!

Scruffy: I'm Scruffy, the janitor and Scruffy knows that noise wakes up any one.

Scruffy plays _Walking On Sunshine_ on the bagpipes.

Amy: She's walking on sunshine now.

Terry does his swooshy coat thing.

Terry (dramatically): Farewell from the world of tomorrow!

Fry: Why are you thinking Leela's dead?

Terry: I don't know.

Time Lapse: Fry is all alone, the doctor comes.

Doctor: They say a spoonful of space honey helps wake up the person..

Fry pulls out a collectable spoon from when he was the Trisolian Emperor. He dips it into the jar and spoon feeds the space honey.

Doctor: How about once more?

Fry spoon feeds her again then a portal activates.

Fry: What the?

Doctor: Comas with space honey opens portals to their dream world. So what are you waiting for go on in! Pushes fry into the portal

Fry: AHH!


	3. Sweeden Suprise

Cut to: Leela's Dream. Fry's coffin floats through space. It opens and she floats towards it.

Fry: Leela?

Leela: Fry? I thought you were dead.

Fry: (Thinking): Leela thinks I'm dead? I'll Play Along. (Stop thinking) Nope, I'm better than ever. Before the accident I couldn't do this!

He sticks his hand through the sting wound.

Leela: Impressive! But it does sorta support my you-are-dead theory.

Fry: Then I'll prove I'm alive, by telling you something only I could know. A large, translucent image of him appears behind him and Leela and they both speak. There's a surprise for you in my locker. I got it at a Swedish novelty shop before we left.

His locker appears and he opens the door and pulls out a gift-wrapped box. He hands it to Leela and she gasps.

Leela: It's too beautiful to open. Can I open it?

Fry: Sure. There's just one thing I want you to.

Leela: What?

Fry: I want you to wake up.

Leela: Wake up? But I'm not--

Cut To: Hospital, Fry is back and the portal closes

Fry: What Happened?

Dr. Good: You were in a parallel universe of Leela's in which you died and she is not in a coma.

Fry: Well is better than getting in a parallel universe of Leela's in which I am married to her.

Dr. Good: Ya.

Fry: Well I have to get Leela my Sweden Get Well Soon gift from my locker.

Dr. Good: you do that.

(Fry Leaves)

Dr. Good: Soon Leela, your friends will betray you and when I enter the portal, your soul will be mine, MUHAHAHAH!

Petunia: (from hospital) Quit your bragging! My docter is here for my kidney transplant! There is a thump. Not 'nymore!


	4. MicroGraveGullidramon!

Fry Runs back to the hospital

Fry: It's Gone!

Amy: What's gone?

Fry: My Sweden Surprise!

Enter Bender counting some cash and whistling.

Bender: Well, I feel better now. Pawning all the stuff in Fry's locker helped give me closure.

Fry: Was there anything in there that might have been a gift for me?

Bender: No. Nothing. Not at all. No way, José! He opens his chest cabinet and takes out the same gift from Leela's dream. Here it is.

Fry: You took this from My locker?

Bender: Hey, Leela's dead! There's no law against grave robbing, and you can't give this to her because she's dead. (Laughs) .

Fry opens the box and takes out a squeezy toy.

Time Lapse: Leela's hospital room.

Farnsworth: Amazing!

Fry: What Professor?

Farnsworth: I made a Brain Scanner that scans brains.

Meanwhile...

Dr. Good: With my invention, the Microcruger, i can make Leela's dream a nightmare!

Back with the Gang (Except Leela).

Fry: So what's it called?

Farnsworth: I'm not sure, but some french people said it was already invented and it was called a guillotine.

Fry: Why do you think leela is dead?

Farnsworth: The doctor said she was never going to wake up.

Amy: Don't you remember Fry?

Fry: I think i was in the bathroom that time.

Farnsworth: (shouting) I'm bored! Let's go!

Fry: I'm not coming with you.

The rest gasped.

Amy: Why fry?

Fry: I Have something to do.

Later...

Fry: Time to enter leela's dream. (Gives her the space honey then goes in the portal)


	5. Deception

Cut to: Leela's Dream. Leela floats in space and Fry's hair and mouth appear like the Cheshire Cat from Alice In Wonderland.

Fry: Hi, Leela! I'm just gonna keep talking, even if you can't hear me. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

Leela: Shut up! I can hear you. The Professor says you're just a dream.

The rest of his body appears.

Fry: Oh, yeah? The space around them changes to a purple forest. Could a dream take you dancing in a Venusian garden?

Leela: Well, yes, technically. But it's still very sweet of you.

Fry: Then what if we shared a sleigh ride across the ice fields of Hyperion?

The dream changes to the icy moon. Fry and Leela are pulled along in a sleigh by a woolly mammoth. Fry hands Leela a mug and tears open a packet of cocoa.

Leela: Oh, Fry! You must be alive; I've never been treated so romantically by my own imagination before.

Fry: Here, take my jacket. You look a little cold.

Leela: Thank you. It's all so beautiful. I forgot how many hundreds of degrees below zero it must be. I just wish I could convince the others you're alive.

Fry: You can. All you have to do is wake up.

Leela: No, no! Don't say that! This is real!

Scene: Leela's hospital bed

Fry: Why am I cold?

Dr. Good: Well fry, people who enter dreams via space honey tend to experience the dream's harsh fiction, example, the cold of Hyperion.

Fry: How did you know i went to the ice fields of Hyperion?

Dr. Good: Oh, dear fry. I herd you via Microcruger.

Fry: Microcruger?

Dr. Good: Yes, i invented it for my son so that he will stop having nightmares.

Fry: Ever herd of a nightlight?

Dr. Good: A what?

Fry: Never mind.

Dr. Good: you want to test out the microcruger?

Fry: Ok.

Dr. Good: Just say anything in there.

Fry: Ok, uh... my jacket color is lime green?

Dr. Good laughs.

Fry: What?

Dr. Good: Lime Green, that's leela's jacket color.

Fry: Oh.

Enter the rest of the gang but leela, Farnsworth sees a jar of space honey, Dr. Good increases the Microcruger's signal.

Farnsworth: You've been feeding Leela space honey? Be careful, you orange-haired imbecile!

Zoidberg: One spoonful calms you down. Two spoonfuls help you sleep. But three spoonfuls and you'll go into a sleep so deep you'll never wake up. Never!

Hermes: Never!

Bender: Never!

Fry: What? I thought it was to help wake up her?

Dr. Good: Well your wrong!

Fry: Dr. Good? How could you?

Dr. Good: To have Leela's soul!

Fry: Something funny is going on.

Dr. Good: Long have i awaited for one to deliver Space honey to me. So that way i can enter the portal and steal her soul.

Fry: Why?

Dr. Good: So that way i will love twice as long as anyone else!

Fry: That bites.

Dr. Good: Yes. Incidentally, I need to remain undercover so I'm blanking your memory. his left eye flashes like the memory-eraser in Men In Black and Fry looks dazed.

Fry: Huh. Did everything just taste purple for a second? Oh, well. Wait... You still can't hide your evil plan!

Dr. Good: How?

Fry: Because Nibbler Wiped out my memory in the previous episode and thanks to you and your MIB antics, I remember everything!

Dr. Good: Then Die!

A big battle insures, Fry punches but misses and Dr. Good throws a jar of royal jelly on fry, then thru fry into the portal.

Author's note: Just to fill that plot hole above, Dr. Good fed leela 2 spoonfuls of Space honey during the blanking flash.

Dr. Good: Now, Phase 2 of my long awaited dream to achieve immorality: Betrayal!


	6. Deadly Alliance

Scene: Planet Express: Lounge. Leela takes a spoonful of honey. Then Royal Jelly spills out of a the portal and onto the couch.

**Leela:** Oh, my gosh! I'd better get a sponge. The jelly forms a Fry-shaped object. Fry? She rubs her eye. Is that you? I don't need a sponge!

**Fry:** Why am I sticky and naked? Did I miss something fun?

Scene: Planet Express: Farnsworth's Lab. Farnsworth scans Fry with the gizmometer.

**Farnsworth:** Incredible! According to the gizmometer, Fry touched the royal jelly in the space hive, leaving an imprint of his DNA and brainwaves. Then, when it spilled on the couch, it recombined with trace amounts of Fry's hair and skin--

**Bender:** And blood! Don't forget about Fry's blood!

**Farnsworth:** Yes, Bender, thank you. In short, the various fluids Fry left in the couch caused the royal jelly to regenerate his entire being.

**Fry:** Neat!

**Bender:** This is great! My buddy's alive and his credit cards are valid again. He takes Fry's credit cards out of his chest cabinet. Let's go get hammered!

The staff cheer.

**Zoidberg:** I should warn you, I'm a mean drunk.

They exit, leaving Fry and Leela alone.

**Leela:** Fry, I'm so glad I didn't kill you.

**Fry:** Me too.

**Leela:** Feeling responsible for your death was driving me mad. But now everything is alright.

**Fry:** Uh, not everything.

**Leela:** What? What do you mean?

**Fry:** You have to wake up.

**Leela:** Wake up? Oh, no! No! It can't be!

scene: Leela's hospital bed

Fry: Ok, Dr. Good! You have made your last mistake! What the?

Dr. Good: Ah, Fry, You are just in time to see your friends demises!

Fry: WHAT?

Dr. Good: HIT IT!

**Amy** and **Bender:** (singing) Don't worry! Bee happy!

**Farnsworth:** (singing) The landlord says your rent is late.

**Hermes:** (singing) He might have to litigate.

**Bender:** (singing) But don't worry!

He opens his chest cabinet and a bee flies out and stings Farnsworth's head.

**Bee:** (singing) Bee--

**Farnsworth:** (singing) Happy!

His head explodes and the meeting room goes dark.

**Zoidberg:** (singing) Ain't got no cash,  
Ain't got no style,  
Ladies vomit when I smile,  
But does Zoidberg worry?  
Feh! You wish!

The bee stings him.

**Bee:** (singing) Bee--

**Zoidberg:** (singing) Happy!

He explodes. Hermes holds Amy and skates around as the bee flies alongside.

**Hermes:** Don't worry now, Amy!

The bee stings him and he explodes.

**Amy:** OK! I'm happy!

The bee stings her and she explodes. Streamers and glitter fall around the table and Bender dances on it.

**Bender:** Take us home, Bender! (singing) Don't worry!

**Bee:** (singing) Bee--

It stings him.

**Bender:** (singing) Happy!

He explodes and fireworks crackle. And Fry's friends are gone.

Fry: NO!

Dr. Good: I am afraid so. And here are the even worse parts! A bee roams leela's dream, your friends are evil, and did i metion... what!

The portal changes from into the slit-scan sequence from _2001: A Space Odyssey_.

Dr. Good: She has yet to be awaken!

Fry: Now's my chance! (Enters the portal)

Dr. Good: You forgot the bee, Fry. But it's too late. MUAHAHA!


	7. Ultimate Gold

Well, I must fill some plot holes. Even though there are filled already, i must explain some stuff.

Cut to: Leela's Bedroom. She wakes up

**Leela:** What happened? Why am I in my apartment?

Farnsworth's, Zoidberg's, Hermes' and Amy's faces appear on her walls.

**Farnsworth**, **Zoidberg**, **Hermes** and **Amy:** (chanting) You killed Fry! You killed Fry! You killed Fry ...!

**Leela:** Stop it! Stop it!

She tears their faces down like paper. Bender appears on the floor.

**Bender:** You killed Fry!

She grabs the hoover and sucks him up.

**Leela:** OK, I'm insane! But I'm still sane enough to know it. She looks at a photo of Fry on her bedside. The only time I feel alright is in my dreams, with you. She takes the jar of honey. Three spoonfuls. Then I can dream forever.

Authers note: Since she's starting to awake, she can now take care of herself, that inclidees eating space honey.

Leela: She starts to eat. One. Two She dips in a third time. Here goes. Goodbye, waking world.

She moves the spoon towards her mouth.

**Fry's Photo:** Leela! No! A bee flies past. Listen to me, you don't want to lie in bed like a vegetable and do nothing the rest of your life. I've tried it. Bedsores hurt!

**Leela:** (crying) Then what am I s'posed to do?

**Fry's Photo:** Fight it!

**Leela:** (crying) I can't!

**Fry's Photo:** You can! The Leela I know doesn't give up this easily.

**Leela:** OK. I'll try. The bee buzzes past her again. She waves her arm around. Go away!

She throws the jar at it. The jar and the bee break and the one bee becomes a swarm. Leela picks up Fry's photo and holds it tightly.

**Fry's Photo:** I don't know if you can hear me, Leela, but there's something I wanna tell you. I love you.

**Leela:** (crying) I'm so scared, Fry. I don't know what to do.

**Fry's Photo:** Just wake up, Leela. Please. Just wake up.

**Leela:** (crying) I don't understand what you mean!

She hugs the photo.

Cut to: Hospital Room. Leela is in a bed and Fry is sat at her side. His jacket is draped around her and she is in a coma.

**Fry:** (crying) Just wake up. Please. Just wake up, Leela.

Her eyelid flutters and opens. She looks around.

**Leela:** Fry. You're alive!

**Fry:** Leela! You're awake!

**Leela:** Of course I'm awake. You wouldn't stop waking me. She looks around. Where am I?

**Fry:** In the hospital. The ambulance took you here right after the bee stung you.

**Leela:** But the bee stung _you_. It barely touched me.

Fry lifts up his shirt. There is a patch where his wound was.

**Fry:** The stinger went right through me and you got all the poison. My new spleen came from a guy who liked to motorcycle.

He makes revving noises and mimes a motorbike throttle.

Fry: Wait... Where's Dr. Good?

Leela: Dr. Who?

Fry: Nevermind.

Nurse Joy: Dr. Good? Oh, quitted an hour ago.

Author's note: Nurse joy is just a cameo.


	8. Epilogue

The rest of the staff walk in.

**Hermes:** Sweet three-toed sloth of ice planet Hoth! She's awake!

They all cheer.

**Bender:** You were in the best coma I've ever seen!

**Amy:** The doctor said you'd never wake up.

**Leela:** Really? How long was I out?

**Amy:** Two weeks. Fry never left your side for a minute.

**Zoidberg:** And he talked non-stop. Like a parrot of the sea, he was!

**Fry:** I though that maybe if you heard a familiar voice it might help keep your mind together. But who knows if it really got through.

**Leela:** It got through, Fry. She hugs him. It got through.

Closing Credits.

**Leela:** whispering; over credits You could really use a shower.

**Fry:** whispering; over credits You too!

Meanwhile...

Dr. Good: Fools. They don't know the power i hold. I will destroy those who opose me, including Fry!

Author's note: Plot holes still need to be filled? Well make a list of what you want to find out in this story and i will answer them. Along with it is an alternate ending that puts the rad back in tragedy.


	9. The Alternative Ending

Author's note: and now, The Alternative ending.

(This takes place on chapter 7)

**Leela:** OK, I am insane! Nevertheless, I am still sane enough to know it. She looks at a photo of Fry on her bedside. The only time I feel all right is in my dreams, with you. She takes the jar of honey. Three spoonfuls. Then I can dream forever. She starts to eat. One. Two She dips in a third time. Here goes. Goodbye, waking world.

Dr. Good: Eat it Leela, you know you want to.

Leela: Who are you?

Dr. Good: I am your grim reaper!

Leela: What?

Dr. Good: I am here to take your soul!

Fry comes out of the portal.

Fry: Leave her alone!

Dr. Good: Or what?

Fry: I will kill you.

Dr. Good: Bring it. (takes out a dagger)

He runs at Fry and stabs him in the chest. Leela gasps. Fry does not react. Dr. Good pulls the knife out and Fry Collapses on the ground.

Dr. Good: Heh.

Leela: Fry NO!

Narrator: Leela cried for her lost love as Fry lay dead on his own blood. Dr. Good laughed in triumph . . . He laughs. Then, Leela attacked Dr. Good. In the end Leela won, going back to the real world. She went back to her normal life, never to see his friend, Fry, Again. The end.


	10. Frequently Asked Questions

Well, I hope you liked The REAL Sting.

I am going to make a Kingdom Hearts Fanfic now, funny to the core. It's call Kingdom Hearts: The Wrath Of Mary Sue. Also, this is a FAQ section. If you have some questions about the fanfic, The REAL Sting, plz review with a list of questions and i will anwser them.


End file.
